Modern communication techniques have increased the amount of high frequency radio communication significantly. By way of examples, cellular phones and Internet communication have added a considerable number of high frequency radio transmissions. Cellular phones and Internet communication involve transmission of signals from a ground location to a satellite, and retransmission of the signals from the satellite to another ground location either directly or by way of one or more other satellites. The usage is compounded, since both cellular phones and Internet communication involve two-way communication. The satellite functions of up link signal reception and down link signal transmission within a coverage area using reflector antenna systems require feed systems capable of supporting dual frequency and dual sense polarization. The down link signal transmission is generally at a fairly high power, and so requires low power loss. In addition, the ability to cover a band of from 17.5 GHz to 20 GHz is needed. As a result of all this, wider bandwidth is highly desirable.